


What One Gets

by Endriya



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endriya/pseuds/Endriya
Summary: Malcador is tired, irritated at everyone he's had to work with today, and furious with himself for ever mentioning the idea of an 'Imperium', with all the work it entails. It's up to the Emperor, then, to soothe him, and persuade him that their meeting wasn't all so bad.





	What One Gets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea; I hope you like it.  
> It hasn't been checked over by anyone else, so sorry about any mistakes.

"If I hear one more person complain about Imperial Tithes or the way things are run or the colour of the damn carpet," Malcador's rant began, "I'm going to fucking murder someone. Perhaps more than one person. Incessant little flies, buzzing around my head! Don't they think I've got more important things to do than worry about the Palace decor?   
"And those bloody Primarchs!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Always thinking they're so damn important, and so damn right — no, they're not going to starve by eating just a fraction less food each day, when they already eat as much as ten grown men! No, I wouldn't care if they did! Good riddance, I say, and to all those useless courtiers who exist only to criticise others, and never to come up with their own solution! Good riddance, indeed!" A bad day at the office, then; Malcador rarely laid bare his thoughts like this with quite so little encouragement. The Emperor gently stroked fingers through his partner's hair, hoping that the soothing action would cause some release of tension. The tirade continued, however ("That's not how economics works! You don't pay less and get more! That's not how it works!"), and the Emperor had to wait a good twenty minutes until Malcador paused to draw wrathful breath to ask,   
"Is there anything I can do, besides listen and sympathise?" Malcador exhaled in a gentler, but still aggrieved manner and drew in a deeper breath, before answering, in a forcedly calm tone,   
"No, I don't think so. Thank you." Then, some memory sparked into his eyes, and he was off again. "And so bloody ungrateful! Never a 'please', never a 'thank you' — never even a 'when you have the time', let alone, 'can I help?' Nothing! No appreciation! Well, I suppose that that's what one gets for trying to organise a union of all humanity for solely its benefit.   
"Have I mentioned your sons? Arrogant bastards! Do you know how much funding Lorgar tried to ask for for his Word Bearers to develop their recruitment scheme? And the strop he threw when I told him it wouldn't be possible! Not even an 'I understand' or a 'thank you for trying'! No appreciation!" He paused to fume, so the Emperor thought it a good time to chime in,   
"Well, if it helps, I appreciate you, and all you do for me and for mankind, greatly. I couldn't ask for a greater friend, advisor, and partner in crime than you and I think you deserve the world, even if it doesn't always appear to deserve you." Judging by the small, contented smile that spread over Malcador's face and the way his consciousness lit up, that helped tremendously, and the Emperor couldn't help but smile back as he continued to thread his fingers through the thin ivory strands which haloed out from Malcador's head over his lap and onto the next cushion.   
"Thank you." came the small reply. The slight man seemed to have finally run out of things to say, so they sat in silence for a few moments.   
"Is there still nothing I can do?"   
"You're doing it already." Malcador had now closed his eyes and looked far more peaceful than the incandescent man who had flopped down over his lap half an hour ago.   
"Good." the Emperor muttered. There was silence once again, this time lasting several minutes.   
"Thank you," came a strained voice in his lap, "for listening to me, and being patient." The Emperor smiled down at his Regent and brushed a few whisps of hair out of his face.   
"Of course I listen to you." After all, if one leaves such a demanding job all to one person, this is what one gets. Perhaps, the Emperor reflected, for his oldest ally's sake, he should take a more active role in the running of the Imperium.   
For now, though, it was just past midnight and there was no urgent work to be done.  
"We have the whole Palace to ourselves." he said gently, cradling his partner's head. "What would you do with it?"   
"Knock it all down so I never have to deal with anyone inside it ever again." was the answer, more wry than serious. Malcador opened his eyes in time to see the Emperor smile gently and shake his head.   
"Get up here and give me a kiss." he murmured. Malcador rolled his eyes.   
"You get down here and give _me_ a kiss." By way of compromise, the Emperor lifted him up, leaning down a little until their lips met. A few seconds later, he put the man back down again. "Well, I must say that a real gentleman would never just leave it at that."   
"Wouldn't he?"   
"No. He wouldn't."   
"So you're telling me, that of all the places we could go together, without being bothered by anyone, you want to stay right here, in my rooms?"   
"Yes," Malcador told him, "yes, I do."

To the great fortune of everyone one in the Palace, the Imperial Regent seemed in a much more genial mood by the following morning than they'd left him in the night before. And if, as he made his tranquil way through the hallways, Lord Malcador's gait seemed a little more stiff than usual — well, when one beds the Emperor, that's what one gets. 


End file.
